


For Hire

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Rated M for subject matter, Trigger Warning for prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Payment expected in full for services renderedORThe General Danvers Human AU that nobody asked for





	1. Working Woman

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ!!
> 
> While the issue of whether or not prostitution is morally/legally/ethically acceptable will probably never be solved to anyone's satisfaction (at least not within our lifetimes), there are some, myself included, who feel that as long its done with the full consent of both parties it is perfectly acceptable, so this story will lean towards the 'PRO' side of the argument, that prostitution is going to happen regardless and its better if we just accept it. That being said if you have a problem with the idea of one of our leading ladies recast as a call girl, then please, feel free to skip this one, I won't hold it against you.
> 
> However please DO NOT try to shame me/leave hateful comments, please be assured I will report you to the site admin. _immediately_
> 
> Now then, enjoy :=)

******

This was ridiculous she thought, no, no, no, she was not going to click on that link. Visiting an escort site because you’ve got a crazy crush on a woman you know personally was bad enough, actually considering _hiring_ an escort to satisfy said fantasy well that was just…

What? OK, illegal, yes, but not _extremely_ illegal, not like murder, it was a misdemeanor at most, OK, it was immoral…no, that wasn’t going to fly, she was a firm believer in women having full say in what they could do with their bodies, so if a woman wanted to charge people for having sex it was fine by her

Well, damn! Now what?

The cursor hovered over the ‘CONTACT’ button

“Screw it” she muttered and clicked on it, following the directions she typed in her cell phone number and waited. Five minutes later her phone buzzed with a text from a restricted number

> Hi there

It read. Fingers trembling she typed back

> Hi

And waited for a response

> So tell me honey are you a guy or a girl?

That question threw her for a bit of loop, but of course she reminded herself, the site did advertise that their girls were ‘welcoming’ to ‘everyone’. Now suffering a case of the giggles, she typed back

> Girl

Adding just before she hit send

> Listen I’ve never done this before, I’m kind of sweating bullets here

The reponse came back less than a minute later

> Never been with a girl or hired an escort before?

Shrugging she answered honestly

> Both

And waited. The response came back almost instantly

> That’s fine, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Do you still want to meet?

She sighed in relief and answered in the affirmative

> OK :=), what’s your name sweetie?

Smirking, she answered ‘Alice’; she wasn’t _stupid_ after all, she certainly wasn’t going to give her real name to some stranger on the internet

> OK, Alice, how are old you?

Feeling slightly less hysterically panicked, she answered ‘nineteen’ which was true

> OK, just look at this like a regular business transaction. Now, how much are you looking to spend?

Taking a breath, she slowly typed in her answer

> I’ve got five hundred dollars

She yelped this time when the phone chirped

> That’s fine. I’m free tomorrow, do you know the Samson?

She did know the Samson, it was an old hotel on the outskirts of town, far from prying eyes and nosy neighbors. Answering yes, she got a response

> OK, Alice, I’ll be there tomorrow around 1:30 PM, room 42, is that good for you?

Answering that yes that was fine, she had to grin at that next text

> Is there anything you’d like me to wear?

Smirking she looked back up at the picture, where the woman was posed rather nicely against a wall, wearing a black silk robe which stopped just below her hips, long enough to conceal, short enough to entice, while she had one bare leg drawn up, her face hidden by a curtain of dark hair.

Shaking, she typed back

> Maybe a robe, like the one on the site?

> I can do that :=). See you tomorrow Alice

And in her mind she heard it as

 _’See you tomorrow, Alex’_ words that Astra had said just earlier today after she helped her with a science experiment

Why, why, why did she have the world’s biggest crush on her best friend’s aunt?


	2. Payment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!

******

The next day was a Saturday, Alex had gotten up, showered, made some really lame excuse to her mom as to where she was going ( _’just out, Mom, maybe I’ll meet up with Kara, I don’t know’_ ”) and then aimless drove around town with five hundred dollars in various denominations burning a hole in her pocket. Finally, one o’clock rolled around, and after typing in directions into her phone’s GPS (and getting lost at least once) she pulled into an empty parking space outside the Samson. The Samson was an old hotel, dating back to the Thirties, but now was somewhat rundown and its customer base consisted of loyal regulars

And one nervous as hell nineteen year old named Alex Danvers

Trying to look like she _wasn’t_ about to wet herself she shuffled towards the desk where she told the receptionist she was supposed to be meeting someone in Room 42, which she was, that was the loophole as Lucy had explained over the phone last night (in between spirited yells of _”Once I reset the game you’re dead, Winn! You hear me!? D-E-A-D!’_ ) escort services skirted the law because the customers were ‘technically’ buying an hour out of the woman’s (or man’s) time, what the escort and the client actually _did_ during that time was entirely up to them.

Alex was brought back to reality as the front desk clerk told her that the occupant of Room 42 was waiting for her (or rather, waiting for ‘Alice’, she was just thankful that she’d remembered the fake name) and had directed her to the elevators. Taking the elevator up to the fourth floor, Alex wondered if she was going to vomit, she wondered if the woman would mind

Finally, the elevator dinged and she stumbled out into a nice hallway, looking around she figured out which way to go, walking down towards Room 42 on shaky legs, finally she was at the door, she was worried that someone might see her, but so far the only person around was a young black woman sitting on a couch across the hall reading a magazine and looking totally uninterested in the world around her.

Still shaking, Alex raised a hand and knocked, there was a pause and then the door opened slightly, one eye peering out at her

“Alice?” a woman’s voice asked, she nodded

“Yeah, that’s me” she somehow managed to say, even though her tongue felt like it was stuck to the roof of her mouth with superglue. The door opened wider and, after a moment’s hesitation, Alex stepped inside

“Don’t turn around and put the money on the nightstand,” the voice instructed, nodding she walked over to the dresser and dug out the roll of bills and set them down next to the bed “you said your name was ‘Alice’?” the voice asked, and why did that voice sound so familiar?

“Yeah” she mumbled

“Funny,” the voice commented “you look more like an ‘Alex’ to me,” she froze “you can turn around now” slowly, fearful what she might find, she turned around, feeling her jaw drop as she did

“A-a-astra?” she choked out, and there, dressed in a short black silk robe, was Astra.

Just like in the picture

Because it _was_ Astra in the picture

Oh crap


	3. You're not supposed to kiss a prostitue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update! And, wow, this thing is getting longer than I expected, oh well

******

For a long moment, Alex just stared, Astra stared back

“Well,” the other woman finally spoke “I guess one of us will have to break the ice”

“It’s you,” Alex squeaked, Astra nodded “but, how…?”

“You’ve been friends with my niece for years,” Astra pointed out “did you really think I wouldn’t recognize your cell number?” she frowned at her “Alex, sit down, before you faint” she instructed

Alex didn’t so much as sit on the bed as she _collapsed_ onto the bed

“If you knew it was me then why did you answer?” she asked, Astra shrugged as she sat down next to her

“Curiosity, I wanted to see if what I always suspected was true”

“And what did you ‘suspect’?” Alex sneered, OK, this was good, when in doubt go for sarcasm and snark. In response Astra smirked (that damn smirk!)

“That you’re hopelessly attracted to me” she explained, Alex wheezed

“What? No! I, I, mean you’re very attractive and all, but, I—NO!”

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re cute when you’re flustered?” Astra chuckled “all right,” she sighed “let me ask you this: did you hire me because you found the picture attractive or because it reminded you of me?”

For a long moment Alex didn’t say anything

Astra finally nodded

“I see” she said simply as Alex stared down at her shoes

“Does Kara know?” she finally mumbled out, out of the corner of her eye she saw Astra nod

“She does, she was a little confused at first, but she came to understand that this is what I _want_ to do,” she explained, she shifted, idly tugging the hem of the robe down “let me be perfectly blunt here, Alex, I like sex, and I know people want to have sex with me, so the way I see it, why not get something in exchange, no one’s ‘forcing’ me to do this, the inheritance my parents left me could very easily support me for a good number of years, so I don’t need the money” she explained, Alex blinked as something suddenly came to her

“Wait, is this why you and Alura don’t talk much anymore?” she wondered, Astra nodded

“Among other reasons, yes,” she sighed “she feels that I’m debasing myself that I, as a woman, shouldn’t be selling myself like a piece of meat. I told her to go take a long walk off a short pier, that it was my body and my life” Alex nodded

“So…what do we do now?” she finally asked

“What do you want to do?” Astra countered, Alex shrugged, it was one thing to pay for sex with some stranger, it was quite another to pay for it with someone you knew personally “do you want to have sex with me?” Astra asked, Alex nodded “but…?” Astra probed

“Not…like this,” Alex mumbled “it’s so….impersonal…cold” Astra nodded, and Alex could see a smirk on her face, as if she had gotten the answer she’d hoped for

“Wait here,” she instructed, she stood up and disappeared into the bathroom, the roll of bills clutched tightly in her hand. She emerged a few minutes later dressed in a comfy t-shirt and blue jeans “come on” she held out a hand

“Where are we going?” Alex wondered

“Lunch,” Astra smirked “and you’re buying”

******

They left the room and headed for the elevators, with Astra only pausing once to quietly speak with the woman Alex had seen sitting out in the hall

“Friend of yours?” she asked as they climbed into the elevator

“Who? Megan? No, more of a bodyguard,” Astra had explained as she led Alex to the hotel’s small but upscale restaurant where they were seated and began to scan the menus “so, anything you’d like?” Astra wondered, Alex had mumbled something about the steak looking good and soon found herself eating a nice prime rib, while Astra had the lobster. Finally, Alex just _had_ to ask

“Astra, what are we doing here?”

“I thought we were having lunch and going to discuss what just happened” Alex sighed

“OK,” she took a breath “is this, is this…a date?” Astra paused, looking her square in the eye

“Do you want it do be a date?” she countered

“I…don’t know, kinda?” Astra smirked and nodded

“Then it’s a date,” she declared, she smirked “granted, I never expected or planned on our first date to happen like this, but, oh well” feeling brave Alex managed to ask

“So, you imagined us going on a date?” Astra smirked

“Yes. Quite often,” she answered “did you?”

“All the time,” Alex mumbled, feeling more relaxed “how long?” she asked after a pause

“How long what?”

“How long have you…been attracted to me?”

“Oh, a _long_ time, Alex,” Astra smirked “you look surprised,” she commented “why?” Alex shrugged

“I don’t know, I mean, you’re my best friend’s aunt, there’s at least a, what, twenty? Thirty? Year age gap between us”

“Really?” Astra rolled her eyes “ _that’s_ what you focus on? The age gap? We’re both adults here, Alex, free to make our own decisions, if we wanted to date each other there isn’t much anyone could do to stop us”

“I’ll remind you you said that after my mother finds out what you _really_ do for a living” Astra snorted

“Who’s going to tell her? You certainly won’t,” she sighed “that’s another thing,” she began “if we’re going to be serious about this let’s get one thing abundantly clear: you are _not_ ‘saving’ me from anything, all right? This is what I want to do and this is what I will keep on doing whether I’m dating anyone or not. Clear?” Alex nodded

“Clear”

“Good,” Astra nodded “now finish your steak, it’s getting cold”

******

An hour passed all too quickly, and soon, Alex found herself being walked back to her car by Astra ( _’I’m an ‘escort’, so I’ll ‘escort’ you back to your car’_ she’d joked)

“Hey,” Astra leaned into the window “what do you say we meet up tomorrow?” she suggested “no gimmicks, no bodyguards, no fake names”

“Yeah,” Alex found herself grinning “I’d like that” Astra smirked as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss against Alex’s lips

“You know,” she whispered “you’re not supposed to kiss a prostitute, it’s an unspoken rule”

“Good thing I’m just kissing you then” Alex whispered, Astra chuckled

“Good answer,” she leaned back “drive safe” she said, Alex nodded, watching her in the rearview mirror as she pulled out

Oh yes, she was definitely going to meet up with Astra tomorrow...


	4. The cold light of day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex realizes what just happened and Lucy shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Update time for this fic! And although I've 'de-aged' Alex, Lucy, Winn, and Kara they're all over eighteen, you'll see why this is important later on, also, I see Alex as having already graduated from high school by this point and is now deciding on a collage
> 
> Anyway, now enjoy! :=)

******

Sunday morning dawned bright and clear, but Alex was anything but, her time to herself had given her time to think, which meant panic, which meant locking herself in her room and trying not to run around screaming, because _what the fuck was she doing?_ She supposed to meet up with Kara’s _aunt_ today, a woman she’d known since she was little, a woman who she’d just found out was a prostitute, a prostitute who’d she had _hired_ because she had the most hopeless crush ever

No

Not so hopeless

She touched her lips, remembering the feel of Astra’s on her own, the _zing_ that gone through her body at that brief contact, the way Astra’s eyes had looked as she pulled away; wide and so, so, so, _green_ , it was that green that had drawn her in when she’d first met her all those years ago, Alura’s eyes weren’t that green, but Astra’s…oh Astra’s eyes

She could do this she told herself

Besides she told herself, there was no guarantee it’d even work out, for all she knew it all go downhill from here

Why did she just think that, did she just _like_ torturing herself?

A knock at her door made her jump

“Alex?”

“Yeah, Mom?”

“Lucy’s here” as soon as Eliza finished saying that, the door opened and Lucy poked her head round the edge

“Hey,” she grinned as she came and shut the door behind her, happily plopping down onto the bed next to Alex “so…?” she asked

“So…what?” Alex asked, although she had pretty good idea of what Lucy wanted to know. Sure enough, Lucy rolled her eyes and flopped back on the bed with an overdramatic sigh

“Come on, Danvers,” she groaned “you call me up late at night—making me lose to Winn, something which he’ll bragging about weeks now, thanks—and ask me out of the blue about how escort services and their clients avoid the law. What else am I supposed to think?”

“Oh” Alex mentally kicked herself, damn Lucy for being so observant

“ _So…?_ ” Lucy tried again

“It…didn’t…work out” Alex finally mumbled, Lucy sat up

“Why not? Not your type?” she asked, sounding genuinely curious

“No, no, defiantly my type, just…,”Alex shook her head “it was someone I know personally, OK?”

“Oh my god!” Lucy stared at her wide eyes “well come on, who was it?”

“No,” Alex shook her head “I’m not telling you who she is, all right?”

“’She’?” Lucy squeaked, eyes growing wider “oh my god! It was Astra wasn’t it?!”

“What?!” Alex stared at her “how did…?”

“Oh come _on!_ ” Lucy sighed “who else do you know would be willing to do something like that? It’s gotta be Astra, who else?” her eyes widened even further “oh that’s it! This was all about that crush you have on her isn’t it?”

“Seriously?” Alex demanded “do I have like a tattoo on my forehead or something? It’s bad enough that Kara knows, and now you?”

“No, it’s just that everybody can see that you’ve got the hots for her,” Lucy explained calmly “so, what happened? After you found out it was her?”

“We…had lunch”

“Like on a date?”

“No! Just… _lunch_ ”

“Yeah, like on a date”

“Fine! It was a date more or less, happy?!” Alex flopped back matching Lucy’s previous pose

“So, you going to see her again?” Lucy asked

Alex hit her with a pillow


	5. Fun Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wants to have, Alex wants to be left alone. No such luck unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! :=)

******

The flyer Kara had handed her read ‘Carnival and Fun Fair Midnight Tonight!’

“Really?” Alex asked as she handed it back to her friend, returning to her coffee, still fuming that Astra had suddenly canceled on her, she had said that it was because of a VIP client (and Alex had tried very hard not to choke at the word ‘client’) and promised that she’d make it up to her, but still, Alex couldn’t help but wonder…had Astra just blown her off? Maybe had had the same thoughts that she had this morning? That dating her niece’s best friend who just found out that you’re a prostitute because she hired you was a bad idea? Alex wouldn’t blame her if she did

“Why not?” Kara pouted, bringing Alex back to the present “come on, it’s the last night it’ll be here!” she whined, she grinned slyly “Aunt Astra’s coming” she hinted

“That was low, Kara” Alex grumbled as Kara’s grin widened

“Lucy told me about your little ‘meeting’ with her yesterday afternoon”

“Remind me to disembowel her the next time I see her,” Alex groaned as she dropped her head onto the table “how much did she tell you?” she asked into the table

“Everything,” Kara answered “you know it’s kind of funny,” she chuckled “I mean, what are the odds that you hire someone to help with your ‘Astra problem’ and it turns out to actually _be_ Astra?”

“This isn’t funny, Kara!” Alex hissed “what if my mom finds out, or worse, your mom?”

“I don’t think Eliza will mind,” Kara pointed out “she didn’t mind when you came home crying after Vicky Donahue rejected you”

“Oh thank you for that painful reminder from my past,” Alex spat, she sighed “seriously, what I am going to do here Kara?” Kara reached out and squeezed her hand

“Come out tonight with us and met her and have fun” she instructed

******

Alex had really been hoping that Eliza would say no to her going out to a midnight carnival, but as luck would have it, Eliza was all for it, declaring that Alex had been ‘moping’ around the house for far too long (Alex countered that she hadn’t been ‘moping’ at all in the least, but was still told to go out and have fun). So, a little after midnight she found herself crammed into a car with Kara, James, Winn, and Lucy driving down to the beach, steadily _not_ sulking (she was) about her bad luck while Lucy and Winn murdered pop songs in a loud sing-along (how those two ever got to be couple was beyond her, but hey, it seemed to work for them, they’d been together for nearly a decade now, five years longer than Kara and James).

As she climbed out of the car she had to admit that the carnival did look pretty fun. It had set up on the pier by the beach and on the beach itself, a Farris wheel slowly turned in the night, lights blinking, and she could already smell the funnel cakes and other, horribly unhealthy goddies. The loud roar of a motorcycle engine caused her to turn and she felt herself grin as a motorcycle roared up to them

“Hi aunt Astra!” Kara waved as the rider slipped off her helmet (painted with the RAF roundel) and waved as she climbed off the bike

“Hello, little one,” she grinned, she smirked at Alex “hello, Alex”

“Hey,” Alex squeaked “nice bike” she nodded to the motorcycle “Triumph Bonneville?”

“Very good,” Astra nodded “it’s a vintage 1969 T120R to be exact,” she explained as she tucked the helmet into the saddle bags “you like bikes?” she asked, Alex nodded

“Yeah, I’ve been wanting to get a Ducati myself”

“Hmm, those are nice,” Astra nodded “but, maybe you should try an older model, see how you like it,” she winked, letting Alex know she was defiantly _not_ talking about motorcycles “shall we?” Alex blinked, trying to breathe as Astra nodded towards the carnival, where the others had already disappeared to. Finally, still not trusting herself to speak, she nodded

This was going to a long night

******

“Damn!” Alex scowled as her latest attempt to knock down the stack of glass bottles failed yet again

“Come on,” Astra laughed and tugged on her arm, leading her away “I appreciate the effort but you know those things are usually rigged, right? Almost nobody wins them”

“Yeah, I know,” Alex sighed, they’d been there for a little under an hour and she was already relaxed and having fun, Kara and the others had long since disappeared into the maze of booths and games, and so it was just the two of them “can I ask you a question?” Alex began

“Sure”

“Earlier today, when you call and said that you had a client…”

“…did I really have a client?” Astra finished, Alex nodded “honestly? No, I didn’t, I had one on the books, but he canceled at the last minute”

“So why did you lie?”

“Because I was scared,” Astra gently pulled them to a stop, turning to face Alex as she continued “you’re _nineteen_ , Alex, you’ve got a whole life ahead of you, me? I’m a thirty-something hooker who’s nearing forty and who has so much baggage that the TSA would have a field day”

“I don’t care,” Alex shook her head “look, yesterday, at the hotel, when we were having lunch I had a great time, I always have a great time with you, and yeah, it might not work out in the long run, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try. Look at Lucy and Winn, back in high school nobody would’ve thought that the captain of the cheerleading squad and the head of the AV club could’ve made it work, but hey, they’ve been together for nearly _ten years_ now and I don’t see any road bumps yet”

Astra sighed

“You’re very brave you know that?”

“I’m not brave” Alex shook her head

“You think so? Most people would’ve bolted the second they saw me in that hotel room, but you didn’t, you stayed, you listened to my side of the story, Alex, you _accepted_ what I do so easily and without question when most people, including my own _sister_ , act as if I’m on the express train to hell”

“You really mean that?” Alex asked softly, Astra grinned, reaching out brushing her thumb across Alex’s cheek

“I really do” she nodded for a moment Alex stood there, mesmerized by the way the lights made that white streak in Astra’s hair glint and shimmer

“Can,” Alex sucked in a nervous breath “can I kiss you? For real I mean?” Astra grinned and leaned in, pressing her lips against Alex’s. Alex leaned in closer, pressing herself against Astra, wrapping one are around her waist and fisting her other hand into that long dark curly hair, fingering that streak of white, groaning in Astra’s mouth as they slowly pulled away for air

Neither of them noticing the camera flash nearby…


	6. Smart and Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang leave the fair, Alex gets a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're baaack!! That's right, everyone's favorite controversial General Danvers fic is back! Enjoy! :=)

******

Three hours later and both women were stuffed full of horribly greasy fried food and somehow managed to stagger back to where the others were waiting by the car

“Thought we’d lost you guys” Kara commented as she munched on a funnel cake

“Are you still eating?” Winn asked, looking both awed and disgusted at the same time. He looked her up and down “seriously, where do you put it?” he demanded

“Oh, she’s always been like this,” Astra dismissed “even when she was a child she was constantly eating her parents out of house and home” she explained

“So, anyway,” James began “uh, it’s getting late, so we should all be heading home by now”

“Alex,” Astra began “care to ride home with me?” she offered

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Alex agreed “oh wait, do you have—”

“An extra helmet?” Astra asked, she smirked a dug her helmet and another one out of the bike’s saddle bags

“Cool,” Alex grinned, she glanced at the others “you guys mind?” she asked

“No, no” Kara and James both shook heads

“Go ahead,” Kara grinned “have fun”

“Cool,” Alex grinned “bye guys,” she gave Kara and James each a quick hug “bye, Winn, bye Luce” she called out, not bothered by the fact that neither of them answered or acknowledged her, as Lucy and Winn were both currently locked in an arm wrestling match. Turning back to Astra as Kara and James both manhandled Lucy and Winn into the car, Alex felt a familiar feeling of giddiness well up inside her

“Shall we?” Astra asked, holding out the helmet

“Right. Yeah. Sure”

“If you want to go with the others, you can,” Astra pointed out “I’m not going to force you into anything”

“No, no,” Alex shook her head “its not you, it’s…,” she huffed out a breath “I’ve never ridden on a motorcycle before” she admitted

“Oh,” Astra chuckled “that’s fine,” she said as she handed Alex the helmet “the basic rules are you hold on tight and don’t move, got it?”

“Got it” Alex nodded as she cautiously climbed on the back of the bike behind Astra, gripping the back of seat in a death grip

“Relax,” Astra called out over the roar of the engine “I won’t go too fast,” she said as she fastened her helmet “hold on”

Alex yelped as the bike suddenly shot off

******

“You know you can hold onto me if you want” Astra said about five minutes later

“Oh” Alex very slowly slipped her arms around Astra’s waist, jumping as Astra gently pulled her arms tighter. Now feeling slightly less panicked, Alex allowed herself to lean forward, resting against Astra’s back, chin on her shoulder as the bike gently wound its way down the road towards the Danvers home

“Comfy?” Astra asked a few minutes later

“Yeah” Alex sighed

“Good, because we’ve been sitting in your driveway for about two minutes now”

Alex blinked and lifted her head to find that, yes, they were indeed still sitting on the bike in her mother’s driveway. Eliza herself stood on the porch calmly waiting, she didn’t look upset thankfully, but she did look…worried. Blushing, Alex climbed off the bike and took off the helmet, awkwardly handing it to Astra

“Sorry” she mumbled

“No problem,” Astra dismissed as she got off the bike and began to walk it towards the back of the Danvers’ property where, Kara and her mother lived, and where Astra had been staying for the past several years “you want to go out again tomorrow?” Astra offered “without Kara ‘the-bottomless-pit’ Zorel?”

“Sure,” Alex agreed “sounds great

“Cool,” Astra agreed, she waved to Eliza “evening Eliza” she called, Eliza waved back, that worried expression not leaving her face

“Evening Astra” she called out as Astra slipped through the back gate, through their backyard and into the Zorel’s backyard, while Alex followed her and then slipped inside her backdoor

“Sorry, Mom,” she apologized as she made her way to the living room where Eliza was waiting “but the bike sounded so cool”

“Its not that,” Eliza dismissed “although I am a little pissed at that,” she added “its…,” she sighed “Kara sent me a rather interesting picture tonight” she explained, holding out her phone, Alex froze, staring stunned, at the image of herself and Astra locked in a kiss on the small screen

“Mom…” she began, but Eliza held up a hand

“You’re nineteen,” she sighed “you’re an adult now, I can’t tell you what to do anymore, and I know that you’ve had a crush on her for years. Just…promise me that you’ll be smart and safe about this?”

“Of course” Alex agreed, Eliza frowned, then finally nodded

“Which brings me to another uncomfortable topic,” she sighed “Astra is…she’s…,” she sighed “do you know what she does for a living?” she finally asked

“Do _you?_ ” Alex asked cautiously

“Yes”

“Oh. Then, yeah, I know that she’s an escort”

“Oh,” Eliza blinked “how did you find out?” she frowned as Alex suddenly blushed “actually, you know what, don’t answer that, I’d really rather not know”

“Nothing happened,” Alex explained “we just…had lunch, after, after I found out”

“How much did you pay her?” Eliza asked

“Five hundred”

“Five!...” Eliza spluttered “where did you get that much money?”

“I saved up,” Alex explained “took a bunch of odd jobs around town,” she frowned at her mother “what’d you think I did, Mom? Rob a bank?”

“No,” Eliza sighed, starting to chuckle “so, did you and she….you know?”

“Mom!”

“I think I have a right to know if my daughter’s breaking the law!” Eliza countered, Alex sighed

“No,” she answered “like I said, we just had lunch and then agreed to met today”

“And that’s it?”

“That’s it” they both looked up at what sounded like yelling. Moving to the back of the house, they both peered through the patio doors

“Sounds like the twins are at it again” Eliza sighed

“Yep,” Alex agreed “well, at least now I know why they’re always arguing”

“I guess so” Eliza chucked

“Hey, how’d you find about Astra’s…job anyway?” Alex wondered

“Alura told me,” Eliza explained “well, actually she came over here one evening ranting about what a ‘slut’ her sister had become and then went a tirade about how Astra was debasing herself” she elaborated

“Hey, Mom, what’s your opinion on it?” Alex wondered “prostitution?”

Eliza shrugged

“It’s Astra’s life, her body, her choice. If that’s what she wants to do, who am I to say otherwise?” they both winced at what sounded like a crash and then watched as a figure stormed out of the Zorel house and up to their patio. Astra simply stared at them through the glass expectantly until Eliza unlocked the door

“Hi,” Astra sighed “sorry to be a bother, but my sister’s being a militant again, and, well…”

“I’ll make up the couch,” Eliza smiled as she pulled open the door wider, she glanced at her daughter “you are sleeping upstairs in your room tonight,” she warned “nineteen or not, I won’t have anything kinky going on under my roof”

“Oh so she knows,” Astra sighed “good, I was dreading that particular conversation after Kara told me about the picture,” she gave Alex a wink as she passed by “you better listen to her, kid,” she said “after all the sex-crazy hooker here might not be able to resist if you’re in the same room” she teased, yelping in surprise as Eliza launched a pillow at her face

“Bed, both of you!” she ordered

“Yes, ma’am” they both mumbled, fun over…


	7. Ladies of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Astra have some ice cream and talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! That's right, "For Hire" has returned, enjoy! :=)

******

Alex kicked the bed covers away and quietly tip-toed down the stairs. It was a fairly warm night and she always had trouble sleeping on warm nights, a bit of ice cream sounded good right about now. Quietly creeping into the living room she paused, noticing that the TV was on and the fridge was already open

“Astra?” she asked, Astra turned

“Oh, geez, you nearly gave me a heart attack there, kid,” she chuckled “can’t sleep?” she asked

“Nah, too warm” Alex replied, finding herself unable to take her eyes off the image of Astra in just a t-shirt and panties silhouetted against the light from the fridge

“You know, staring can cost you” Astra chuckled. Alex felt her face heat up as she found a random spot on the wall to stare at

“S, sorry” she stammered out

“Ah, it’s all right,” Astra chuckled, going back to hunting in the fridge “if I didn’t like being stared at I’d have chosen another job,” she chuckled “now, where does Eliza keep the good ice cream?” she wondered

“My Mom has secret ice cream?” Alex echoed, confused

“Everyone has secret ice cream,” Astra declared “you have one for the guests, or in your case, the kids and her friends, and then a second, hidden stash all for yourself,” she explained, elbow-deep in the freezer “ah-ha,” she triumphantly held up a jumbo-sized tub of ‘double-double fudgy chocolate chip’, she grinned almost predatorily at the tub “you’re all mine” she proclaimed in a deep, melodramatic voice

“Aw, man,” Alex complained “that really is the good stuff”

“Here,” Astra held up a second spoon “we’ll share it” she declared

“You sure?” Alex asked

“Sure,” Astra waved a hand dismissively “what’s the point of having your hooker girlfriend raid the fridge if she doesn’t share it with you?”

“Girlfriend, huh?” Alex chuckled as she took the offered spoon

“If you want me to be” Astra smirked

“Oh, I do,” Alex answered, hoping she didn’t sound too desperate “just, you know…wasn’t sure if…” she trailed off

“Hey,” Astra gently touched her cheek, smiling softly “I told you before, a lot of people—a _lot_ —would have run for the hills once they saw me in that hotel room, the fact that you didn’t makes you prime girlfriend material in my book”

“It does, huh?” Alex grinned

“It does,” Astra nodded, she nodded towards the couch “I was going to watch a bunch of really _bad_ late-night B-horror movies. Wanna join me?”

“Sure” Alex grinned. Settling down on the couch, Alex reached for the remote, pulling up the on-screen guide

“OK,” Astra began “we’ve got something about giant spiders”

“Pass”

“Vampires?”

“No, too overdone”

“Zombies?”

“Ew, god no”

“OK, then all we have left is alien invasions, ghosts, or….killer fish”

“Killer fish”

“Really?” Astra blinked “would have figured you’d have gone for the alien invasion, since your father was an astronomer”

“That’s why I’m _not_ ,” Alex explained “Dad hated alien invasion stories, he wanted to believe that aliens could be the good guys”

“Hmm,” Astra chuckled “that sounds like him”

“Yeah,” Alex agreed, clicking on the icon “you never knew him, did you?” she asked as the movie started

“No,” Astra shook her head “wish I could have though, he sounds like a good man”

“He was,” Alex agreed, aiming her spoon at the open tub of ice cream “hey, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure”

“About your…job?”

“Sure”

Alex frowned, trying to word what she want to say “I guess….I just want to clear up some, I don’t know, misconceptions? I might have about prostitution”

“Go ahead, fire away” Astra nodded, shoveling a big spoonful of ice cream into her mouth

“OK, first question, did you know what you were signing up for?”

“You mean, did I know that I had joined an escort service?” Astra asked, Alex nodded “yes,” Astra answered “I applied over the net, I knew exactly what I was in for”

“OK,” Alex nodded, feeling more at ease “how did you decide that…. _this_ ,” she gestured to Astra’s form “is what you wanted to do?”

“Hmm,” Astra paused, mid-chew “I guess it started back in collage, I already had something of a reputation for being ‘easy’, I wasn’t, but I, shall we say, ‘enjoyed’ people’s company?” she chuckled “anyway, there was a girl in our dorm who always had boys who leave her little gifts, you know, flowers, jewelry, stuff like that. Anyway, one day, on of the teachers asks me to drop off something for this girl, I don’t remember what it was, homework I think. So, there I am, in her dorm, actually talking to this girl that every other girl in the dorm avoided like the plague and I see that she has all this really nice, expensive stuff in her room. Not like _expensive_ , but, you know, a nice dress, new curtains, just little things that a starving collage student couldn’t afford, so I ask her flat out ‘where’d you get this all stuff?’, and she tells me that she ‘gives the boys what they want and they give her something she wants; money’,” at this point Astra actually snorted “you know what I said when I heard that?” Alex shook her head “I actually said: ‘you mean people really do that?’, god was I naïve back then,” she chuckled “anyway, she told me that, in her opinion, there was nothing wrong with, because ‘the boys were getting what they wanted’ and she got what she wanted. Well, anyway, that got me thinking, I was already known around campus for being ‘easy’, would it really make a difference I started charging people for it?

“So what happened?” Alex wondered

“I offered, and they _paid_ ,” she grinned “I mean, at one point, I had one guy offer me his _car_ for another round”

“Wow,” Alex blinked “were you that….good?” she wondered

“Apparently,” Astra shrugged “or, more likely, the boys liked the no-strings attached sex, they could have sex and not worry about things like ‘commitment’ and having a girlfriend to cramp their style or yell at them if they wanted to go spend time with their buddies and get totally shit-faced,” she scooped another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth “next question”

Alex blinked “OK, uh…oh, here’s one, has anyone, like, hired you for someone else?”

“You mean like somebody hired me for their friend’s birthday or something?”

“Yeah”

“Actually yeah, a few times,” she frowned “hmm, one was one of my regular clients, nice guy, sweet, he hired me for a friend of his who, I think if I remember right had terrible luck with women and needed a little ego boost,” she scooped another spoonful into her mouth “turns our what he needed wasn’t sex but just for a woman to pay attention to him. See, a lot of my clients, especially my regulars don’t really want sex per se, what they want is a relationship without the commitment, they want someone to talk to without having to worry about dating, they want companionship without all the hassle that comes from dating, the jealousy, introducing the girl to your parents, moving in together, and of course, the big one: marriage,” she shook her head “anyway, this kid just needed a little attention, you know? just a few minutes with a pretty girl who wouldn’t laugh in his face and call him a nerd,” she frowned “now, there was another guy who actually tried to hire me to help his son lose his virginity”

Alex pulled a face

“Ugh! That’s disgusting”

“I thought so,” Astra nodded “and like the first guy I ended up just talking to the kid,” she smiled “sweet kid, had a thing for comic books and action figures and had a crush on the captain of the cheerleading team”

“Sounds like Winn,” Alex snorted, she froze, slowly turning to stare at Astra “it wasn’t….was it?”

“Can’t tell you,” Astra smirked “confidentiality,” her smirk widened “but, since it was the _father_ who hired me, and not the son…” she trailed off. Alex gapped at her

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed, she frowned “I guess, I shouldn't be too surprised, after all Winn's father is in prison," she noted "does Lucy know?”

“She knows that her boyfriend’s father hired him a hooker on his eighteenth birthday but not who that hooker was” Astra nodded

“Well, I’m not telling her”

“You’d better not,” Astra urged “she scares me”

And Alex couldn’t help but laugh…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where the bit with Winn came from, I really don't, although the idea of Astra and Winn as a ship isn't too bad


	8. Hooker With a Heart of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alura finally appears, and Alex sees something she doesn't like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! :=)

******

Astra blinked as she sat up, wincing at the crick in her neck. Frowning at the shadow looming over her, she looked up to see Alura standing over the couch, hands on her hips

“Help you?” Astra asked

“Are you charging Alex, or do you have a friends and family discount?” Alura sneered

Astra scowled

“Why? You want to hire me?” she shot back as she gently eased out from under the still-sleeping Alex

Alura scowled “I can’t believe you at times,” she scoffed “she’s Kara’s best friend”

“You don’t think that hasn’t occurred to me?” Astra demanded “that I haven’t lain in bed worrying myself _sick_ over that little detail?” she scoffed “she’s Kara’s friend, but she’s also an adult, free to date who she wants to date. Including, but not limited to, her best friend’s aunt,” she sighed and raked a hand through her hair “look,” she sighed “it may not last, but…when I’m with her, especially now that she knows about me, about what I do, I feel _so_ …happy,” she chuckled “I haven’t felt this happy since we were kids”

Alura sighed, looking apologetic

“I didn’t...know it was that serious” she finally said

“It isn’t,” Astra shook her head “not to her, not yet”

For a moment both sisters were silent, before Alura spoke up

“I’m sorry,” she began “I didn’t come here to yell at you”

“Then why come at all?” Astra challenged, Alura bit her lip but didn’t respond

“Non’s here” she explained

“Non?” Astra echoed “now what can he want?”

“I don’t know,” Alura shrugged “you haven’t spoken to him since the divorce”

“Not after I caught him in bed with that little blonde hussy,” Astra snarled “what the hell was her name? Indy-something?”

“Something like that,” Alura nodded “she dumped him too, apparently”

“Ouch, now I feel bad,” Astra sighed and stood up, grabbing her jeans, which were slung over the back of the couch, and slid them on “well, guess I better see what he wants”

“He’s in your trailer” Alura explained, referring to the old airstream trailer that Astra lived in, which was currently parked in her sister’s backyard

“I wonder if that’s where he found the bimbo” Astra muttered…

******

The trailer was quiet when Astra slipped inside; her ex-husband looked out of place amidst the cluttered, but clean, interior in his neat suit and tie

“You still have this old thing, I see” Non noted, nodding up at the ceiling

“Ah, you know me, don’t like to be tethered down,” Astra commented as she stepped inside “who needs a house when this’ll do just fine? No bills to pay, no mortgage,” she frowned when he chuckled “what? I say something funny?”

“Ironic,” Non explained “its ironic that you have little desire for material goods considering how much you charge your clients”

Astra smirked, Non, unlike her sister, had never had any problem with her being an escort, to him it had just been another job, now if only he had been that understanding when it came to his marriage vows, especially the one about remaining faithful to his wife

“As much as I’m enjoying this little verbal back and forth, what brings you by?”

“I was wondering if you have that book on philosophy” he explained

“Oh yeah,” Astra nodded “yeah, I saw that…,” she went over the small bookcase and hunted through it “ah-ha, here we are,” she held up the book, pulling it back when Non reached for it “you didn’t come all this way just to retrieve a book that I could’ve just mailed to you” she pointed out, Non chuckled

“Still perceptive as ever, I see,” he noted “actually, I wanted to catch up, see how you were doing”

“Sounds nice,” Astra noted “but not today, I have a date” she held out the book and moved towards the small shower

“A client?” Non asked as the door shut

“Nope, just a very pretty girl” Astra replied

“That’s good,” Non noted “you deserve someone”

Astra poked her head out of the cubical

“I’m glad you think so” she grinned…

******

“Maybe we can have dinner tonight?” Astra suggested as she led Non to the front gate

“Maybe,” he nodded “goodbye, Astra”

“Bye, Non” impulsively she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek

Unaware that Alex was watching from inside the Zorel house…


	9. Compensation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Yes, "For Hire" is finally being updated! Enjoy :=)

******

“Hmm, I know that look”

Alex blinked and looked up to see Alura smiling at her

“What look?” she asked

Alura chuckled

“That jealous, rage-filled look,” she explained “you probably want to tear Non limb from limb right now, don’t you?” she asked

Alex felt her face heat up as she looked away, Alura chuckled

“Look,” she handed Alex a cup of coffee and sat down next to her on the couch “I won’t claim to understand my sister, and I certainly won’t claim to understand her so-called ‘job’,” she began “but…divorcing Non was, I think, the best life choice she ever made. During the marriage they were so…so wrapped up in their own work, he with his philosophy classes and she with her…,” she coughed uncomfortably “…‘clients’, that it became less about love and faithfulness and more about making sure the neighbors didn’t gossip. See, many of our friends kept thinking that they were a couple, so I think, to them, getting married seemed like…a natural progression, it was less about genuine love and affection and more what everyone else thought they should do” she explained

“And so when he cheated on her, they could finally stop pretending” Alex guessed

Alura shrugged

“Something like that,” she smirked, leaning conspiratorially “besides, did you _see_ the woman he cheated on her with? Now _she_ was a whore”

“Alura!” Alex burst out laughing “that’s terrible!”

Alura smirked and shrugged

“Listen,” she began “getting back to more serious matters, when it comes to Astra, just…be careful, huh? She’s not as strong as she looks”

Alex frowned as she considered Alura’s words. One thing was for certain, she needed to talk to Astra soon…

******

As it turned out ‘soon’ came about a few hours later. Alura had to go into town on a business thing ( _“A judge’s work is never done”_ she’d sighed), and had left the house empty. Now, without the possibly of Alura overhearing her, Alex, feeling bold, came over and knocked on the door to Astra’s trailer, jerking back in surprise as the door was opened by Non

“Yes?” he asked

“Oh,” Alex felt herself start to squirm under his gaze “I’m looking for Astra?”

Non assessed her, brightening as he seemed to recognize her

“Alex, right?” he asked “yes, Alex…Danvers, that’s it, Kara’s friend, right?”

Alex shrugged sheepishly

“Yeah, that’s me”

“Astra isn’t here at the moment,” Non explained, he smiled suddenly, a small smile, more of a smirk really, but it was still surprising how it changed his whole face “but you’re welcome to come inside and wait for her. She should be back shortly” he invited

“Really? Yeah, sure” Alex quickly hurried up the steps and inside

“So,” Non began as he shut the door “how long have you and Astra been dating?”

Alex choked

“How did you…?”

He smirked

“Simple deduction,” he dismissed “most nineteen year old girls don’t suddenly come knocking on people’s doors at ten PM on a Saturday,” he explained “so?” he prompted

“We’re not really dating,” Alex admitted “not yet, anyway”

Non smirked and nodded, but said nothing

“So, I take that this means that you know about her profession?” he asked

Alex nodded, feeling her face heat up

“Funny story about that actually…”

******

Astra pulled the motorcycle past the gate and set it up by her trailer, shaking her head at how funny life was. How was she supposed to know that the guy’s wife would be in the same hotel and on the same floor?

Shaking her head, she unlocked the trailer, pausing at the sound of laughter from within? Did Non have a girl over? She wasn’t complaining, they weren’t married anymore and had zero attraction, but still, she hadn’t heard about him dating anyone since the divorce.

Opening the door, she stepped inside, smiling at what she saw

“Well, this is a surprise” she greeted as Non and Alex both devoured her secret stash of snacks

“You’re back early,” Non noted “I thought you had a client this evening”

Astra snorted

“I did,” she nodded “his wife however objected”

“Ooh,” Alex winced “hey, did you have to climb out the window and down some ivy in your bra this time?” she asked

Astra blinked, staring at Non

“You told her about that?” she asked

He nodded

“I did,” he acknowledged “I thought it was a funny story”

“It was, in retrospect,” Astra agreed. She stared at the two of them “so, you two have gotten chummy, huh?”

“Little bit,” Alex agreed “he’s much nicer once you get to know him”

Non smirked

“And with insult to my pride, I take my leave,” he stood up “good night, Astra” he leaned in as if to give her a kiss good night, then stopped, thinking better of it, and settling on a firm handshake and a quick hug

“Good night, Non,” Astra nodded. Once the door shut behind him, Astra turned to Alex “well look at you,” she exclaimed in clear surprise and pleasure “being friendly with my ex-husband. Very mature of you, Danvers”

“I can be,” Alex laughed “you mind if I stick around for a bit?” she asked

Astra nodded

“Sure. Knock yourself out”

******

Alex woke up with a stiff neck and was resting on something warm and soft. Blinking, she suddenly realized that she was still in Astra’s trailer, sleeping _on top_ Astra. A check revealed that they were both still fully clothed and that no one’s hands were where they shouldn’t be.

“Hmph, Astra,” Alex poked the older woman, who snorted oh so attractively before blinking awake, frowning up at Alex confused “we fell asleep” Alex explained unnecessarily

“So I see,” Astra yawned as she stretched, getting up “want some breakfast?” she offered “that hot plate may not look like much but it can cook a pretty decent meal”

Alex yawned and shook out her hair

“Sure” she answered as Astra’s cell phone chirped

“Oh, hang on,” Astra read the text “sorry, looks like you’ll be eating on your own. My boss wants me to come in, meet some of the new…” she trailed off, frowning

“Girls?” Alex chuckled

Astra smirked

“Yep,” she gathered and towel and headed for the small bathroom cubical “hey,” she paused and looked back over at Alex “why don’t you come with me?” she offered “you can see how the whole operation works”

Alex frowned, thinking it over

“Sure,” she finally said “why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually never hired an escort before, so I'm not really sure how the hiring process works, I'm just going on what Goggle says :=)


End file.
